1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, especially to a glare-resistant touch panel having a linear polarizing filter for reducing glare, wherein screen lights of the touch panel remains viewable when a user is wearing polarized sunglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve an anti-glare function, a conventional touch panel may have a polarizing filter mounted therein to reduce reflected and scattered lights.
However, when a person wearing polarized sunglasses tries to use an electronic device having such foregoing conventional touch panel, he may not be able to see the screen display of the touch panel when the polarized sunglasses and the polarizing filter in the touch panel are oriented perpendicular to each other. For example, with reference to FIG. 3, a polarizing filter (60) in the touch panel is set to be oriented at 0-degree while a lens of the polarized sunglasses (50) is set to be oriented at 90-degree. When screen lights meet the polarizing filter (60), only 0-degree polarized lights can pass through the polarizing filter (60). The 0-degree polarized lights are also blocked when meeting the lens of the 90-degree polarized sunglasses (50). Therefore, screen of a touch panel having a polarizing filter may not be viewable for a user wearing polarized sunglasses.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a glare-resistant touch panel in order to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.